


Starting Christmas Vacation off Right

by NickiPhoenix



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bananas, Chocolate Syrup, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Strawberries, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/pseuds/NickiPhoenix
Summary: Its Christmas time and Haruki and Akihiko are off to have their first vacation together since becoming a couple and Aki plans to make it a special memory that Haruki will never forget
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Starting Christmas Vacation off Right

“Are we there yet?” Haruki asked as he picked at his lower lip, leg bouncing.

Akihiko looked at him sideways with a halfcocked smile, “are you excited, Haru?” and he reached over and grabbed his free hand, squeezing it. 

Haru smiled nervously back at him, “I don’t know how to feel, it's our first vacation together as a couple...” Saying that made him even more flustered so he looked away, hiding his face, still trying to get used to the idea after dating for most of the year. 

“...you’re so cute, Haru.” Aki said after a moment, looking away, slightly blushing himself. “We’ll be there soon, and we’ll have the best vacation ever. Know why? Cuz I'll be here.”

Haruki peeked from behind his hand and looked over at Aki, still smiling that sexy smile of his, and began to feel at ease. He squeezed his hand back, saying “you’re right, it’ll be fun. I'll get to spend all week with you.”

“And for Christmas! You'll get to unwrap your gift every day.”

Haruki’s face turned bright red as he realized what Aki meant, “pervert.”

“ Haha , I'm the pervert? I never said it was me.” 

Haruki gave him a face that seemed to be somewhere between a scowl and a pout, knowing he had nothing to retort with, “you know, I'd really like to punch you with that smug look on your face.”

“I think I'm having déjà vu...” Aki said with a straight face, staring off into the void in front of him. 

“Thats because I've said it before!”

“...”

“...”

“Oh, we’re here.”

“Huh? We are?” completely forgetting about what they were talking about, Haru looked in front of him, watching the building come into sight through the snow. It was a niche little hotel and bathhouse with a slightly modern look, with some traditional designs. In addition to the main building, it also had some small cabins with private hot spring pools separate from the main hotel. He managed to book one of the cabins several months in advance and on sale, and he was happy to finally be here with the love of his life.

“Did I distract you enough for you to stop feeling so nervous?” Akihiko said with his smile returning, bringing Haruki’s hand to his mouth to kiss the back of it. 

Tucking a lock of his bangs behind his ear, Haruki looked over to Aki, his face growing red again and a smile, “sneaky bastard...”

Aki pulled into the parking lot and found a good spot to settle in. “Go check us in and I'll keep the car running, ok?” Haruki nodded in response and crawled out, heading for the front desk and getting the cabin key. Their cabin was just a short distance away, taking only a few minutes to get there. It was pretty secluded compared to the other cabins; it even had a driveway tucked between some trees. All of the cabins looked the same, but somehow theirs looked especially rustic and was half buried in the snow. The hotel staff had cleared snow from in front of the door and the driveway and decorated the outside with a few  Christmas decorations.

Haruki unlocked the cabin door while Aki brought in the bags. Inside, it was pretty spacious with a small fireplace already lit, a queen-sized bed sitting close to the floor, a dresser, a dining area with a small kitchen and the bathroom. On the back wall, it had a sliding glass door that opened up to the hot spring. Akihiko and Haruki stood at the door for a moment, taking it all in. “Whoa, how much did you pay for this?” Aki asked.

“Less than I should have now that I'm looking at it.”

“Then we really got a good deal.”

“Honestly, better than I expected.”

Aki sat the bags down to the side and wrapped his arms around Haruki, “and we get this place all to ourselves for a week. What do you want to do first?”

Haruki linked his fingers behind Aki’s head, “hmm... I’d like to get warm.”

“Oh? I know a good way to get warm” Aki said suggestively, winking at him.

“I do too” Haruki responded, smiling at him.

Aki lifted Haruki and carried him over to the bed, gently laying him down, “well, let's take all these clothes off so I can warm you up.” He slowly unzipped Haru’s jacket, revealing the oversized button up shirt he had on underneath. Aki tugged at the shirt, asking “is this mine?”

“Everything is yours.”

Aki stared at him for a moment, letting the declaration sink in and settle before leaning down to kiss him deeply. He tucked a hand behind Haru’s head to pull him closer, allowing his tongue to reach even deeper. He moved down to his neck, and then down his chest over the shirt. Once he got to his belly, he lifted Haru’s shirt and dived underneath, kissing him back up to his nipples, swirling around them with his tongue, moving from one to the other before going back down again.

Haruki was moaning softly from each kiss Aki placed on him and trembled slightly from the chill that was still set in his bones and from Aki’s stubble tickling him. His head slipped from under Haru’s shirt as he got to his pants, unzipping them with his teeth then tugging at the hem until the button came undone. He kissed and licked Haruki’s underwear where his cock is, already hard. Aki sat up and tugged at Haruki’s pants, slowly sliding them off his ass and down his thighs, down his calves, and off his feet.

Aki slipped in between Haruki’s legs and began to unbutton Haru’s shirt, one by one. When he got to the last button, he slipped his hands underneath to slide the shirt off his shoulders. Haruki sat up on his elbows to let Aki take his shirt and jacket off; after slipping one arm out, he reached up to unzip Aki’s jacket. When Haruki got the zipper all the way down, Aki pulled his jacket off as Haru slipped his hand underneath, feeling his abs and chest as his hand travelled up. As his hand got to the top, he twisted around, grabbing his shirt by the collar and pulled him close.

Haru slipped his other hand out of his clothes and wrapped both around Aki, slipping them under the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head. “Make me feel good” he said as he ran his hands down his chest.

Aki smiled down at him, “hang on” and got up and went over to their bags, pulling something out. He came back with a plastic bag, filled with strawberries, bananas, a bottle of chocolate syrup, a can of whipped cream and condoms. He pulled out a strawberry and brought it to Haru’s mouth, letting him bite the tip off. He glided the rest of the strawberry down his chin. He swirled it around his nipple and Haru shivered from how cold it was. Aki reached back in the bag and pulled out the whipped cream, squirting a dollop on both of his nipples and placing a couple of strawberries on top.

Aki continued downward with the half-eaten strawberry, letting it dip into his belly button and left it there. He reached back into the bag and pulled out the chocolate syrup and drizzled it all over Haruki’s chest and slowly went down to his stomach, covering the strawberry and then drizzled it on his cock. It twitched from the sensation and the precum that leaked out mixed with the chocolate sauce as it dripped onto his stomach. Aki bent down and began to lick at the tip, then went down, licking along the shaft before putting it in his mouth.

He managed to put the whole thing in his mouth in one fluid motion, the chocolate syrup aiding him as he went down. Haruki trembled as Aki began going up and down, sucking all the syrup off from the tip to the base. He stopped for a moment to pull a banana out, slipping a condom on it. “What are you  gonna do with that?” Haruki asked, curious.

“I’m  gonna make you feel good” Aki said simply, and lifted one of his legs and positioned it against Haruki’s ass. “You should still be loose from last night, right?”

Haruki twitched softly as Aki pushed it all the way in, “ hnng , that feels weird.”

“Does it feel good?”

Haruki thought for a moment, moaning while Aki slowly thrusted it in and out, “it's weird, but yeah, it feels good.”

Aki snickered at him, “you  aren't just saying that to make me feel better?”

Haru covered his face with one arm and shook his head, “n-no, it feels good.”

Aki smiled and leaned down, licking the syrup off of Haru’s stomach, moving up to lick at the whipped cream off of one of his nipples as he continued thrusting the banana. He grabbed a strawberry with his teeth and brought it to Haru’s mouth. He grabbed the hand that Haruki had covering his face and moved it above his head, lacing his fingers together with Haru’s and shoved the strawberry along with his tongue in his mouth, kissing him deeply as the fruit smushed between them.

Aki slowly pulled the banana out as he sat back up, staring at Haruki as he tried to catch his breath, chocolate syrup dripping down his balls and whipped cream melting, “look at you, you’re a mess.”

“Make me a bigger mess, I'm still kind of cold, you know” Haruki responded, licking his lips slightly.

“Think you can eat my whole banana?” Aki asked as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling his cock out and slipping a condom on.

“I can eat any banana you feed me.”

‘You sure? My banana is really big.”

“Just hurry up and give it to me, I'm ravenous today.”

Aki angled himself and slowly pushed in, getting it all the way in without resistance, “damn, you really are hungry,  aren't you?”

Haruki moaned and twitched all over as Aki slid in, gripping the sheets with both hands, “t-told you. Now, hurry up and give me more.”

Aki grabbed both of Haru’s thighs, hoisting him up a little, he began to move, pounding slowly but roughly. He took his time as he watched Haru’s stomach bulge from each movement, enjoying the way the syrup slid to the sides of the bulge. He reached down with one hand and groped Haru’s belly, feeling himself through the skin; the sensation turned him on even more and picked up his pace. He leaned over while placing one of Haru’s legs on his shoulders, allowing him better access and maneuverability as he slammed into him with force.

Haruki reached up to wrap his arms around Aki’s neck, pulling him close as he moaned uncontrollably in his ear. Aki took the opportunity to kiss Haru on the neck, leaving behind a trail of hickeys on both sides and his collar bone. He could feel that they were both close so Aki propped himself up with one hand placed next to Haru’s head, vigorously pumping his hips. Haruki clawed at his back, already close to cumming, leaving behind gouges so deep he began to bleed a little, “A-Aki! I’m  cumming ! I'm  cumming ! Don’t stop!”

Sweat dripped from Akihiko’s forehead as he slammed relentlessly into Haruki’s ass, feeling the climax building and bursting suddenly, like a geyser bursting from the ground. Haruki shot a load of his own, spreading across his chest, blending in with the whipped cream. Aki toppled over and laid on his back, out of breath from the exertion, and plucked the strawberry out of Haru’s belly button and ate the rest of it, “I need a smoke after that. Why is your ass so addicting?”

“ Haha , is it only my ass you like so much?”

“Huh? Of course not, I like all of you.”

Haruki rolled over onto his side, laughing at how stupid his boyfriend can be sometimes, “well good, I hope you aren't done yet, because I want to do it again” and crawled on top, straddling him, caressing his cock.

Aki slid his hands behind his head, “you’ll have to convince me” he responded as he gently thrusted his hips.

Haru smiled down at him as he leaned over, kissing Aki on his chin and played with his stubble with his tongue, and slowly travelled down, kissing his Adams apple, then his chest, then his abs, and finally getting to his dick that was slowly becoming flaccid. Haruki pulled the condom off and licked at the cum that was sliding down. He ran his tongue along the shaft until he got to the tip, flicking at it as he watched Aki twitch from the sensitivity. Satisfied with the reaction, he finally put it in his mouth, sucking around the head as he slowly massaged the rest.

He made his way down to his balls, gently sucking and fondling with his tongue. With his free hand, he tugged at Aki’s pants, trying to pull them off all the way, getting them past his knees and let Aki kick them off. Now that Aki’s legs were free, Haru got between them, going back down on him. He could feel it starting to get hard again in his mouth after a few moments so he sat up with a triumphant smile and ripped open another condom with his teeth and slipped it on.

Haru crawled back on top, letting Aki’s dick slide against his ass as he got into position. Aki groped his thighs in anticipation, waiting as Haru slowly raised up and angled his ass. Haru slowly sat down, shivering as he felt every inch slide in. He sat still for a moment, savoring the sensation with his head back and eyes closed, before looking Aki in the eyes as he began to move. He grinded slowly, moving his hips just enough to feel Aki’s cock slip in and out.

Moving this slowly always felt so much different compared to being rough and hard and the little movements was enough to send him to the edge again. He could feel Aki’s cock throb inside of him and he knew he was close too. Aki gripped Haru’s ass firmly, curling his fingers enough so that his nails began to dig in. Aki sat up and wrapped his arms around Haruki’s waist, helping him move more as he kissed his neck again. “Haru... I love  you, I love you...” Aki whispered into his ear.

Haruki threw his head back as he came, the confession of love overwhelming all of his senses, and whispered back, “I love you too, Aki.” Haruki could feel Aki’s cock pulsate inside of him and he knew he had cum again too.

As Haru leaned back a little, Aki looked down at all of the chocolate syrup, cum and whipped cream that covered their bodies and sheets, “you should go clean up. I'll call room service and have our sheets changed.” And with that, Haruki crawled off and headed for the bathroom.

Akihiko and Haruki sat next to each other in the hot springs after getting cleaned up; Aki had one arm wrapped around Haru’s shoulders and the other holding one of his hands. “Are you warmed up yet?” Aki asked, teasingly.

“Yeah, thanks to you” Haruki responded as he nuzzled against Aki.

“How’s your ass? The hot water  isn't bothering it, is it?”

Haruki shook his head, “no,  it's fine, thank you.”

Aki released Haru’s hand and pulled his chin up, forcing him to look at him, “Merry Christmas, Haru, I love you.” then reached his hand around to grab him by the back of the neck, pulling him in for a Christmas kiss.


End file.
